Dreaming of Kisses' A Romione Fluff Fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Hermione has a dream of Ron kissing her. How will she manage to interact with him the next day? Expect lots of stumbling over words, blushing faces and adorable fluff!


' **Dreaming of kisses' A Romione Fluff Fanfiction**

Hermione could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Her and Ron were alone in a quiet section of the library, and Ron was leaning in towards her face, his lips slightly parted. The tops of his ears were a deep red colour, and his hair was reflecting the sun, so that his face was framed in a halo of light. Hermione could see her face reflected in his blue eyes.

' _Hermione…_ ' Ron murmured, his lips barely an inch from hers. Hermione's stomach gave a peculiar squirm, and her heart seemed to be in her mouth.

Ron half-closed his eyes, and moved his head forward. Hermione felt his lips tenderly brush against hers.

Hermione's eyes flew open. Her breathing was rapid, and she could feel her face burning. She put a hand to her forehead, and realised with a shock that she was covered in sweat.

 _What on earth was that?…_ she thought… _I've never had a dream like that before…especially not about Ron…_

'Hermione?' came Parvati Patil's voice through Hermione's bed hangings 'You'd better get dressed- breakfast is starting soon'

'O-oh yes' Hermione stuttered 'Thank you, I'll be up in a minute'

'Okay'

Hermione heard the dormitory door close. Sitting up in bed, she put her head in her hands. She could still remember the image of Ron leaning in to kiss her.

 _Idiot!_ She cursed mentally at herself, as she pulled open her hangings and began to climb out of bed _You shouldn't be thinking that sort of thing about your best friend!_

'Morning, Hermione!' called Harry, as she emerged from the girls staircase into the Gryffindor common-room.

'Good morning, Harry' she said, giving the common-room a sweep with her eyes and noticing the non-absence of a certain red-headed boy 'R-ron not awake yet?'

'Oh no, he just forgot his bag' replied Harry, pointing towards the boys staircase 'There he is- speak of the devil!'

Ron Weasley emerged from behind a group of Gryffindor boys who had just exited the staircase to their dormitories.

'Mo-mo-morning' yawned Ron, wandering over to them 'Hey Hermione- hang on, are you okay?'

Hermione could feel her face burning. She couldn't look Ron in the eyes. Her heart had started pounding the instance she had seen him, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

'I-I am fine, Ronald!' she exclaimed, somewhat louder than she had anticipated. Ron looked slightly taken aback.

'Really?' he said, frowning down at her from his great height 'You look a little flushed- did you get a good night's slee—'

'Y-y-yes, yes, all fine' Hermione squeaked, not meeting Ron's eyes and hurriedly turning on her heel towards the portrait hole 'C-come on, we'll be late for breakfast!'

Ron did not look convinced.

Hermione reached the Great Hall quite a while before Harry and Ron.

She was buttering a slice of toast when Ron suddenly sat down next to her, shoving his bag under the table. Hermione gave a small squeak and put her elbow in the butter dish. Harry, who had sat down opposite from her, raised an eyebrow.

'So, how did you get on with that Charms homework, Hermione?' Ron asked, apparently not being aware of Hermione's hurried attempts to wipe butter off the hem of her robes 'Can you still look over mine during lunch?'

'O-oh yes, I got on fine with it' Hermione stuttered, desperately wiping her sleeve with her handkerchief 'We can pop up to the l-l-library to do that…'

 _Library…all alone in a quiet part of the library with Ron…_

Hermione's stomach gave a squirm.

Turning his head, Ron suddenly looked Hermione in the eye. He looked concerned.

'Hermione, are you sure you're feeling okay? Your face is all flushed.'

Hermione clapped her hands to her face. Horrified, she could feel her cheeks burning.

'O-oh, it's nothing' she stuttered, breaking eye-contact with Ron and clambering to her feet. 'I've just remembered- I've got to check something in the library! See you later!'

Dropping half of her toast onto her plate, she grabbed her bag and began marching down the Gryffindor table towards the open doors. She could still feel her face burning. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry and Ron staring confusingly after her.

She exited the Great Hall, and began to make for the library. What she had told Ron had been a lie, but their first class was near the library, so she imagined she could wait in the library and check her homework over until the bell rang for first period.

It would also take her mind off the way she had been reacting to Ron all morning.

With a shock, Hermione felt the world spin around her, and she lost her footing on the staircase she was walking up. She felt her legs go, and she began to free-fall.

'Hermione!' came a loud cry. The voice felt familiar…oh so familiar…

Hermione's mind became hazy, and the world blurred into blackness.

Hermione blearily opened her eyes. She was dimly aware that she was being carried on someone's back, piggyback-style.

'Oh, thank Merlin- I was worried for a second there!'

Ron's voice.

Ron was carrying her on his back. Hermione felt her heart begin to pound.

'Ron? What're you—'

'You fell down the staircase. I thought you looked a little peaky, so me and Harry followed you. Quite lucky we did and all. I managed to catch you before you hit the floor, but you passed out.'

'But where are—'

'I'm taking you to the hospital wing. Harry went along to class to let McGonagall know you were ill and couldn't make it.'

'I'm fine!' Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks turning red 'I can still go along to—'

Ron turned his face around to look at her over his shoulder, and Hermione's words died in her throat.

'You really scared me, Hermione'

Hermione could hear blood roaring in her ears, and her stomach gave another weird lurch.

'I-I'm sorry, Ron' she whispered

Ron kept looking at her, and this time Hermione didn't break eye-contact.

'You're my friend, Hermione' Ron said, his blue eyes reflecting the light of a nearby window 'You can tell me if you're feeling unwell'

Hermione's stomach gave a guilty lurch. _He was looking out for her, and she'd been yelling at him for it…_

Ron carried Hermione into the hospital wing, and bent down so that she could sit down on a bed.

'You can let go of my neck now, Hermione'

'Okay- thank you, Ron'

Hermione leaned her head towards him, and kissed him on the cheek. She then leaned back, removed her hands from around Ron's neck, and sat down on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

'Miss Granger- are you feeling alright?' she asked, putting a hand on Hermione's forehead 'Oh- you're a bit anaemic. Have a lie down for a few hours and close your eyes. I'll get you a potion after you've had a rest.'

Hermione climbed under the covers, and closed her eyes.

'I think you'd better leave, Mr Weasley- she'll be fine here' she could hear Madam Pomfrey telling Ron 'You'd better get back to class'

'Okay' Ron said 'W-well, bye then, Hermione. Hope you feel better'

Hermione smiled as she heard Ron's footsteps walking away. She'd finally stopped blushing around him, and that dream had stopped floating through her mind whenever she was around him. She'd quite enjoyed being carried by him, as well, but she told herself that it was just the anaemia talking…

Hermione was woken up a few hours later by Madam Pomfrey with her potion. After Hermione had swallowed the sweet-smelling liquid, Madam Pomfrey told her that she was allowed to leave the hospital wing and continue with her days classes.

As it was roughly midday, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. Her stomach grumbling, she hopped down beside Ron and began to pour herself a goblet of juice.

Ron, who had been buttering a slice of bread for his sandwich, dropped his knife and put his elbow into the butter dish.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

'You feeling better then, Hermione?' Harry asked, whilst watching Ron trying to wipe the butter off his sleeve 'Madam Pomfrey patched you up okay, by the sounds of it'

'Oh, yes' Hermione said, grinning 'I was just a bit anaemic.'

Harry nodded 'Fair enough. Ron, are you okay, mate? You look a little flushed.'

Hermione turned her hair. Ron paused from wiping the butter off his elbow, his face a subtle shade of red.

'W-w-what are you talking about?' spluttered Ron, avoiding Hermione's eye 'I'm fine! I'm just a little warm- that's all!'

Ron dropped his knife onto his plate, and stood up.

'Come on, you two' he said, disentangling his long legs from under the table 'We'll be late for next period if you don't hurry up!'

Hermione raised an eyebrow 'What are you talking about? We've got plenty of time, and I did say I'd look over your homework in the library at lunch—'

'No- you don't have to- I mean, not if you don't want to' Ron stuttered, once again avoiding Hermione's eyes 'You already gave me a k-kiss, so-I mean, I'll just meet you up there instead!'

And with that, he sped off, covering his red face with his hands.

Harry turned to Hermione, looking confused.

'What is going on with you two today?'

Hermione stared after Ron as he left the Great Hall, her face beginning to burn again. She slowly moved her hand up to her face, and touched her lips.

She could still feel the taste of Ron's cheek on her lips.

She had kissed him on the cheek. Without realising it.

 _Oh dear_ , Hermione thought, as her heart began to pound, _this has all gotten rather complicated…_


End file.
